rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Dollhouse
The Big Dollhouse is a song sung by Lauren, Miley, Daisy, Emmy, Bethan, Frankie, Rochelle, Tia, Zahrah, Joanna, Puja, Cloda, Dionne, Jodie, Sophie, Alice, Princess Lizzie, Joanne, Bonnie, Rebecca, Jaimee, Sunaz Florence, Isobel, Sam, Renee, Rhiannon, Libby, Kim, Molly, Vanessa, Carmen, Lily, Emily, Marie, Shpresa, Shamara, Jade, Harriet, Jessica, Amybeth, Olivia, Shaneece, Natasha, Samantha, Holly, Fiona, Alyson, Jasmine, Savanna, Laura, Nia, Nyree, Em, Emy, Nikita, Ellie, Polly, Francesca, Hollie, Rhianna, Taela, Elvira, Imogen, Abigail, Kiana, Louisa, Poppy, Georgia, Elise, Jorgie, Jaydene, Brady, Zoe, Chloe, Bryhanna, Mollie, Ella, Mariah, Anna, Shannon, Charys, Dani, Maria, Sarah, Emma, Elizabeth, Emz, Salima, Yinka, Kirby, Danielle, Darcy, Carly, Andi, Meganne, Daveena, Lucy, Megan, Kimberley, Paige, Nicole, Courtney, Noor, Hodon, Irisa, Freya, Kaleah, Rhea, Fern, Bobbie-Leigh, Cerys, Leah, Caitlin, Amy, Abbie, Yoma, Lotte, Moobina, Ruby, Katie, Martha, Neve, Shelby, Juliette, Penny, Mahnoor and Spade and only one line spoken by Angenita the Go-Go Dancer Fairy This song is from the episode Lauren and Miley Get Busted! This song also comes from the broadway musical Hairspray, The Big Dollhouse is actually a Jail prison, If you don't know how the song goes then click here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvvgOX23FeE Lyrics All: '''I Gotta Get Out, I Gotta Get Out, I Gotta Get Out!, How'd I get in this slamer, This Cooler, THIS BIG DOLLHOUSE!! '''Spade: '''All Right Fairies, Welcome to the Big Dollhouse! For those of you new to My Cage of trapped fairies, Think of me as a Mother, Who Eats her Young '''Renee: '''Locked up with all these low-life fairies '''Bonnie: '''And Horizontal stripes ain't exactlt slimmin' '''Bethan: Is there anyone her who can dry clean my blouse? Spade: It's the Maid's day off Spade, all: '''In the Big DollHouse! '''Francesca: Lady Justice, Where have you gone? Ella: '''Oh Danielle, Check, I think I left the iron on! '''Chloe: '''Did You See Schwarz laughing? I could murder that louse '''Spade: Honey, that'll getcha life All: In the big dollhouse All Big house! Isobel and Sam: Locked up here in the pen ALL: Big house! Frankie: No phone! Rebecca: No food! Juliette: No men! Vanessa: I need a conjugal visit From my loving spouse Spade: Honey, just drop the soap All: In The Big Dollhouse (All poor fairies wail and beg) Princess Lizzie (to Spade): Yoo hoo, My stomach's a little sour I haven't had food In over an hour Spade: You just had Ice Cream, Six cookies, a jellybean! All: There's no food left In the big dollhouse Rhiannon: Hey, matron, I have got to complain Shelby: Mira, mami, don't i know you From 1st and main? Libby: Eek, call my shiestas, Lipshitz and strauss I gotta get sprung From the big dollhouse All: Big house! Emz: No fair! Emma: No food! Megan and Kimberley: No fun! All Big house! Jade, Harriet and Elizabeth: And our fight had just begun 'Cause it's freedom's flame Lauren and Miley'd like to douse So we must break out of this All: Big Dollhouse Lauren: Miley, i can't take alll of this waiting, I've lost my inventions by me and you, Plus, me and you were grounded by my sister Candace! Miley: Well Lauren, I hate to grumble or grouse All '''(screaming at Lauren and Miley): But it's your fault that we're in This big dollhouse!! '''Angenita The Go-Go Dancer Fairy: Hey, cool it, ladies No need to shout And don't ya got an old lemur To bail you out? Spade: Ha! Her older sister's a pervert, A loser, a souse! Jessica (conforting Lauren and Miley): Well, it's just us girls In the big dollhouse All: Big house! Fern: God, i'm too young to cry! All: Big house! Lucy: I'm busting out! Rhea: Girl, so am i! All: Lady justice, hear my plea 'Cause the big dollhouse, The big dollhouse, The big dollhouse, Ain't big enough for me! For me! For me! Miley: For me!!! Category:Songs Category:Songs from the musicals